


Sweet Revenge

by Insomniackid7



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Racism, Revenge, asshole alert, extremely suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniackid7/pseuds/Insomniackid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To beat the heat, the group beat feet,</p><p>to a ice cream shop with flavors galore, including asshole, racist and won’t deal with this anymore</p><p>An evil plan hatched, with smiles to match</p><p>With the asshole white as vanilla, the group is the winner</p><p>Thus quote the Faunus, “Fuck you”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, the most popular of my stories on tumblr, and tumblr user dashingicecream. tumblr. com Made an awesome drawing to match and I'm just sitting here, dying by blush and flattered-ness (Not a word but you get the point)
> 
> It's here dashingicecream . tumblr.com /post/ 96816771887/ hot-and-sweaty-monochrome-and-sea-monkey if you want to see it. So without further ado....

It was a hot day in Vale, in fact, it was unbelievably hot that it was downright scorching. You could have made eggs on the sidewalk. Weiss, Blake, Neptune and Sun had just wanted to hang out, not melt. They found refuge in a candy store, on the edge of Vale on the way back to Beacon, it was a relatively large building that was a bit out of the way and somewhat in the forest, but hey, they had A/C, and currently, no one else to share it with. The group stumbled into a booth and breathed easy for a second. “This heat is _criminal_.” Weiss moaned, even in her bandeau and shorts felt like she was baking

Sun fanned himself with the collar of his open shirt, “Vacuo is in a desert and Vale is _hot_ on its heels in temperature. Ehh, eh?” The rest of them groaned.

“You’ve been spending way too much time with Yang.” Blake pinched her nose in annoyance, normally she liked heat and warmth, but even in a tank top and shorts she felt like she was overheating. She even had to untie her bow in the middle of their outing, or possibly die of heat stroke.

“Please, Sun, don’t. I really can’t deal with that sort bad humor right now.” Neptune put his face on the cool countertop from his spot across from Sun, shorts and beach shirt could only cool him so much. Weiss patted him on the shoulder and looked at Blake in front of her, “While we’re here, maybe we can get ice cream. I’ll pay.” The rest all perked up at the thought of ice cream, _free_ ice cream.

“Music to my ears, Ice Queen.” Neptune was quickly rejuvenated and ran up with the others in his wake. There was no one at the counter, probably camped in the cooler, so a bell was near the register with a small sign saying “Please ring for service”. They didn’t hit it right away so that they could figure out what they wanted and get it faster. After a moment of scouring the menu, they made their choices and rung the bell.

An older man, maybe in his 50s, most likely the owner of the small establishment, crawled from the cool and cozy back to offer service. “Welcome…” He paused, it was quick, but Sun and Blake got an uneasy feeling in their gut. “How may I help you?” The Fauna glanced at each other, and decided to let this play out.

“Hello sir,” Weiss gave a pleasant smile, “I’ll have a double scoop vanilla in a bowl please.”

Neptune stepped up “Can I have a blueberry shocker large Popsicle?”

Sun went, “If you’d kindly make me a Banana split, please.” Neptune blinked and looked at his teammate, confused for a moment before something occurred to him.

Lastly Blake, “May I have a raspberry gelato, sir?” Weiss looked back originally due to Sun’s oddly polite request, and while it wasn’t odd for Blake to be polite, the slight raise in her voice made her blink. It was then the human duo looked at each other to confirm the other noticed the strange behavior of the Faunus and only let their nervousness show for a split second before turning to the clerk.

The owner nodded and entered their orders into the register and accepted the credit card Weiss handed him. _So good, so far_ , Blake thought. “I’ll have your orders ready in a moment, go take a seat, and my daughter will bring them out to you.” He left to the back and the students returned to their seats.

“You guys okay?” Neptune asked.

Sun shrugged, “You can never be too careful with those older types.”

Blake watched the counter out of the corner of her eye, “I’m guessing you guys didn’t notice the pause when he saw us.” Weiss and Neptune glanced at one another, before shaking their heads. The Fauna didn’t hold it against them, but both of them knew very well it was always better to be on the safe side. “Oh, here she comes.”

The waitress held a large circular tray above her shoulder, and a name tag reading ‘Sandra’ on her shirt, handed Weiss her receipt “My dad forgot to give this to you earlier, here you are.” Weiss accepted it and gave a quick look over before her face burned in rage. The waitress handed Neptune the white plastic wrapper containing the Popsicle with a wink and a smile, which he raised his eyebrows at, and placed Weiss’s vanilla in front of her before leaving.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Neptune called at her back.

“No Neptune, they certainly aren’t” She shoved the receipt in his face, while she stood up to stomp to the counter. Neptune confusedly looked at her leaving form before looking at the piece of paper in his hands.

His blood practically boiled.

The receipt read:

OLLIE’S CANDY & SWEETS        Time : 3:34

ORDER:

One (1) Dble Scoop –Vanilla +  Bowl            $3.50

One (1) Blubery Shoc Pop                              $2.00

~~One (1) Banana Split                                      $5.00~~

                                                            **_REDACTED_**

~~One (1) Raspbery Gelatio                               $4.35~~

                                                            **_REDACTED_**

Original Total                                                  $14.85

Fixed Price                                                      $5.50

                        Thank you!

“ _Excuse me_.” Weiss hissed. “There seems to be a problem here.” The owner, Ollie apparently, shrugged.

“Don’t worry Miss, I didn’t overcharge you.”

“That’s not the problem and you know it.”

His eyes turned to stone, “As the owner of this here establishment, I reserve the right to refuse service to anyone.”

 “I believe that you can’t do that on the basis of religion, color, origin and race.”

“Right. Law don’t say nothing about _species_ though.” Weiss seethed. The poor bastard was lucky she didn’t have Mytenaster on her right now or she would have turned him into shredded sprinkles right now. She was about to say something else when she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

“Weiss it’s okay, let’s just finish up and get out of here.” Blake warned. She did not have the energy to deal with this flavor of asshole right now.

“No it’s not okay.” She turned back to the owner. “In that case I would like to order the Banana Split and the Raspberry Gelato.”

“Not if you’re gonna feed your pets, you’re not. Besides, I happen to be out of those items anyway. I’m not sure what a cutie like you and a handsome young fella’ is doing with that filth but you need to reevaluate your romance options.” Weiss was very close to just strangling the man, but Blake pulled her away, sending a glare at the owner, who only smirked.

“This is bullshit.” Neptune growled when the girls sat down.

“Its fine dude, well, it’s not _fine_ but it’s nothing new.” Both humans looked across the table at their Faunus friends, who only looked slightly annoyed, like their alarm clock didn’t go off and they woke up 10 minutes late. This seemed so mundane to them, and it was that very reason that pissed them off.

Blake sighed, “We can just share with you guys, right?” Weiss nodded and spooned a bit for her, before getting some for Blake and offering it to her. Blake leaned over the table and ate the ice cream with a hum, glad for its cool temperature. When she looked up, Weiss was looking towards the counter, the owner was watching them, smiling like a lecher, and curiously, the daughter seemed interested too. The girls looked at Sun and Neptune, where Sun was licking off the Popsicle rather…suggestively. The group looked at each other and a little evil plan hatched in their heads. “Wanna dish out some payback?” After some muttering between them they nodded.

“Everybody good? Then let’s play the part.” Neptune grinned evilly.

 Blake stood up to let Sun step out and take Weiss’ former spot next to Neptune, and then she let Weiss in and sat back down. They were about to start their little plan when, to their delight, a large amount of cars were starting to park and came in. They were all older folk  coming from a golf tournament and were driven inside by the heat. They piled in and instantly noticed the two Faunus in the shop like a hawk finding a wounded squirrel,  it helped that their booth being basically right across from the door. The sneers and murmurs made their position quite clear on whether or not they were racist.

They were racist assholes.

Good.

Blake snickered as her ears twitched and picked up the various conversations and comments, “They certainly don’t like us.”

Sun smiled conspiratorially, “Let’s make them dislike us even more.” He turned to Neptune, “Let me have some! Don’t lick it all up!” He shouted loud enough to be overheard.

“Ah, man it’s starting to melt!” Neptune wasn’t playing this up, the Popsicle was halfway out of its wrapper and the tip was losing shape.

“I got it!” Sun wrapped his tail around Neptune’s wrist and brought the popsicle to his mouth. He used his tongue to make long swipes up the treat to catch all the melted drops, and then reached the top and gave the pop a little suckle while looking straight at Neptune. When he let go of it, his tongue still hung out and you could see the blue-tinged saliva trailing before breaking.

The other boy ran his hand up and down Sun’s tail, “Couldn’t wait, could you?”

“But it looked so good.” Sun groaned in a husky voice.

“There’s more where that came from.”

At the same time, Weiss was feeding Blake her ice cream, making sure to do it as slow as possible and lifting up the spoon during the last moments. Blake moaned around the offerings and would follow the spoon back for more before it scooped some for Weiss. Blake licked her lips, “More?”

Weiss resettled herself so she was resting with her back against the wall, and looking at Blake and conveniently the rest of the shop. “Don’t be so greedy.” She brought the spoon up to eat her bite but it jostled when Blake softly butted her head against her arm. The spoon fell on Weiss’ neck and chest. “Now look what you’ve done.” Blake wasn’t the least bit sorry as she ducked down to lick the mess up dipping the tiniest bit in her cleavage and licked upwards to her neck before grabbing the spoon with her mouth and passing it to Weiss’ mouth with amazing tongue dexterity on both parts. Blake loosely slotted herself in-between the other girl’s legs, putting one on her lap. Her body was still facing the table but her torso and face were turned towards Weiss. She started rubbing her side and then gave the icy girl some of the best bedroom eyes she could muster. Weiss swallowed at the intensity and shivered at her touch.

On the male side of things, Neptune and Sun were sucking the sides of the frozen treat at the same time causing a bit of mess on their mouths and barely touching tongues. Neptune then tilted the popsicle towards him to get a quarter of it in and bit, throwing back is head to quickly swallow the blueberry morsel. Neptune laughed and pointed at Sun’s defined abs, “Man, what a mess you are.”

“It’s your fault.” Sun pouted.

“You know, you’re right. And I take full responsibility. Let me start by getting that off you.” He passed the popsicle to Sun and ran his finger up the crevices in his abs, collecting a large amount on his finger before bringing to his mouth and licking at it for a moment before sticking the whole thing in his mouth. He did this several times before noticing the melted blueberry flavor dripping down Sun’s hand and lifted up to clean those as well. Sun breathed heavily and whimpered throughout, his tail wrapped around Neptune’s waist. He helped out by removing the last of the wrapper, licking up the blue droplets in the creases before leaving it on the table. Neptune eased the popsicle out of Sun’s hand and held it by the stick upside down, gravity lowering it towards the end of it. “Open up.” The other boy did just that and Neptune was honestly surprised at how he could just let it slowly fall into Sun’s mouth and he swallowed it all like it was something he did every day.

Weiss put the spoon down on the table and looked into the plastic bowl, “It’s just slush now.”

“We can still have it.” Blake took the bowl and turned to the side so the whole store could see her drinking it before she tossed it on the table and grabbed Weiss’ neck to kiss and slowly fed her the melted ice cream. Weiss was surprised but she drank it up as much as she could, then she started to really kiss Blake, letting her into her mouth and sucked on her tongue. She felt herself being pushed against the wall, raising one hand for Blake to grasp and intertwine fingers, the other hand rubbed at Blake’s cat ears, getting a small purr in return.

When they broke apart the two girls saw Sun practically in Neptune’s lap and twitching as the intellectual’s hand was around Sun’s tail, stroking up and down to the tail’s base. It made Sun jump and hum around the plastic stick in his mouth, while Neptune laughed in his neck. The Faunus not so discreetly pulled his arm around to his back and jiggled Neptune’s belt, his eyes on the girls, watching Blake lightly scratch Weiss’ stomach and nibble on her shoulder before grabbing her ass.

Weiss gave a high-pitched squeak of shock and that was the boiling point. “WHAT  YOU KIDS THINK YOU ARE DOING!?” someone shouted. All four turned to the restaurant and relished the sight of the elders. Their faces were a mix of shock, arousal, anger, disgust, fear and hatred.

Blake turned to the rest of the customers, “Nothing much, just making out.”

A woman scoffed, “You call it ‘making out’ and I call it soft-core porn. It’s highly inappropriate and wrong!”

Another man stood, “Its bad enough you’re so open about it, but homosexual interspecies coupling!? You kids are messed up in the brains, what in the world were you thinking?”

Sun spoke up, “Man, you got it wrong, its polyamorus swinging interspecies grouping. See we like to switch every so often, keep everything new and fresh. You know what I’m saying?” the customers looked like they were about to riot, and then Sun added “Besides we do this kinda thing all the time here, it’s sort of our hang out place. Good food, good service, good times. Especially in stall 4, right Ollie?” The owner sputtered in surprise.

Weiss jovially called out “Hey Sandra!” The waitress paled “Me and my girl still have your lip-gloss, you’ll never believe where we found it! It was _still_ inside the freezer the whole time!”

The shop blew up in rage pointing at the storeowner shouting threats and promises like ‘you let them be here?’ ‘You let them carry on like that and joined in you sick bastard!’ ‘How did you pass a health inspection when there’s sex going on in the freezer!? Plus Faunus germs! How sick!’ ‘This establishment is unholy and I’m never coming back!’

All of the customers flocked out in a huff, Ollie the owner was as white as a sheet and his heart just jumped into his throat then dive-bombed into his gut. All those customers gone. Forever. No doubt those old coots would spread lies and rumors.

 He was finished.

His disbelief and fear turned to rage as he faced the foursome that ruined him. They sat there smug and smiling. He stomped right up to them, planning on killing them and shoving the bodies somewhere. Preferably in a shallow grave,  “You-you-I”

“You shouldn’t have acted like a racist, childish asshole and you wouldn’t have had this problem.” Weiss said in a bored, condescending voice. “Had you just given us the full order you would have made more money, and we would’ve left peacefully shortly before those people came in. So you’ve brought this on yourself, really. Nice erection by the way.” Ollie stopped and looked down at his half-hard bump in his pants. The kids’ display had affected him as well as the rest of those people.

“It’s small,” Neptune noted. And just like that, he was back to rage and reached out to them, only for Blake to grab his arm and flick her wrist a bit, sending him flipping across the floor.

“We are nice, respectable people _sir_ ,” Blake spat out the last word like soured milk, “But we are also Hunters and Huntresses in training. We could take down an Ursa in one hit, and have dealt with much more skilled people and enemies. So you, a normal citizen with a tiny prick, you think you can push us around? Let alone get your hands on us? I laugh at the thought.” They all got up and left the sniveling man and his still shell-shocked daughter.

————————————————————

After getting back on the road they laughed their asses off. “Did you see the one guy trying to hide his boner with his wife’s purse!?” Sun said.

“What about the one woman who’s mouth was getting wider and wider!?” Neptune yelled.

“Blake, that man by our table—” Weiss couldn’t stop laughing.

“I know! I thought his neck was made of rubber the way he was leaning!”

“The one couple who kept licking their lips!” Sun hollered.

“Or what about the guy who couldn’t take his eyes off of Blake’s ass!” Neptune was leaning on his knees, trying to breathe.

“Me? How about the one guy who was blatantly staring at Sun’s abs! The hypocrite.” Blake laughed harder.

“We have got to put on a show like that again!” Sun said, before stopping in his tracks.

They all settled down, and when they were able to breathe, it hit them all at once what they just did to each other, it was all part of the plan, yes, but they got really into it and got carried away with themselves. It went longer and turned more _real_ then they planned. The quiet that settled over them was almost deafening. There they were, on a forest path, eyes wide and jaws slack. They fidgeted and look to the others to end the silence. Eventually Weiss lost her patience, “Okay, as uncomfortable as this is, we have to talk about it.”

Neptune sighed, “And here I thought I was straight.” It lightened the mood a bit with light chuckles.

Sun rubbed his arm, “Well, Blake knows that I’m gay so…yeah.”

Blake looked at the ground, “Well, I’m pansexual, so this really isn’t a problem, but if you don’t want me near you Weiss I can under—”

“Stop. I-I liked it as much as you did, and…I’ve been questioning my sexuality for awhile, so this kind of confirms it. I… I feel that I should tell you that you’re a great kisser by the way.” Weiss blushed as hard as Blake did at the compliment.

“Thank you, Weiss,” She smiled.

“Soooo,” Sun clapped his hands, “Neptune might be bi, I’m still the finest homo-simian in town, and Blake unlocked Weiss’ inner lesbian.” The others looked at Sun, then at each other before laughing as hard as before.

“I was not expecting a coming-out party.” Weiss said, trying to reign in her chuckles.

“Let’s go back to Beacon, guys.” Neptune blushed and shyly took Sun’s hand; the Faunus looked surprised, but smiled and started to swing them back and forth playfully. Weiss blushed but took quickly took Blake’s hand while looking the opposite direction of the other girl. Blake shook her head and intertwined their fingers.

 

 ————————————————————————————

Omake:

The two Faunus met up and climbed the tree they usually did when they hung out. “Man, it’s almost as hot as that day, huh.” Sun said, stretching.

“Yeah, but next time we meet, can you wash your hands? They smell like Neptune.” Blake held her sensitive nose shut.

“My hands? How ‘bout your face!?”

“Nice comeback.”

“No seriously, your mouth and breath smell like Ice Queen.”

Blake put her head in her hands. “I was hoping to cover that. Oh well, nothing like Weiss cream on a hot day.” She raised her head and absently licked her lips.

Sun snorted, “And you wanna talk about me spending too much time with Yang.”


End file.
